


Pockets and Other Pleasant Surprises

by Greeneyesblue



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: F/F, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyesblue/pseuds/Greeneyesblue
Summary: Penelope wasn’t caught off guard often, but when she was it was sometimes really fun.





	Pockets and Other Pleasant Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Just Write! Fluff Bingo 2019 prompt: Kissing in the Rain
> 
> Beta by the always awesome DarkJediQueen

Penelope hummed to herself as she turned in the mirror near the dressing room. The skirt she was trying on was pretty, but it was a touch too long to give her the effect she was aiming for of lengthening her legs. It did have pockets though and it was an amazing blue-green color.  
  
“That looks great on you.”  
  
Penelope turned toward Toni and smiled. “Thanks. A little shorter would be better though, right? Maybe I could get it hemmed.”  
  
Toni stepped a bit closer and looked Penelope up and down. “Definitely.”  
  
A moment of something seemed to pass between them. Penelope couldn’t really put her finger on it, but there was some kind of change happening in her relationship with Toni. They’d been friends for a little while now, so maybe it was just that sense of growing closer that she felt.  
  
Toni cleared her throat to break the silence. “You ready to check out? There’s a coffee place a block over that sounds really good right now. Shopping always makes me thirsty.”  
  
“I’m all in favor of that!” Penelope answered enthusiastically as she ducked back into the dressing room to change.  
  
After they were finished, they emerged onto the sidewalk holding a couple of shopping bags each. Penelope had invited Toni for an afternoon of shopping in Georgetown, and they’d had fun just browsing and checking out a few boutiques for the last couple of hours. They’d talked and laughed together as they went.  
  
It was just what Penelope needed after helping out with a tough case at work. Toni had come knocking on her office door to say hi yesterday afternoon, and after seeing Penelope’s mood, declared a shopping date for today. Her friendship with Antonia DiNozzo had been a surprising bright spot in her life for the last few months. Toni had transferred to the FBI after a stint with NCIS and they’d been friendly ever since she had complimented Penelope’s shoes in the cafeteria one day.  
  
Toni didn’t have much occasion to work with Penelope, but she’d come to appreciate that fact as their friendship developed over catching lunch or coffee together sometimes. Toni understood Penelope’s world but wasn’t directly involved. Having a little bit of an outside perspective and understanding ear had become something Penelope was grateful for many times in the course of their friendship.  
  
Toni herself was an interesting person, and Penelope had been intrigued from the start. On the surface, she had one of those bubbly and outgoing personalities that you’d expect from the captain of the cheer squad in a 90s teen flick. She didn’t dress like one, but her tall figure, long light brown hair and stylish professional clothes didn’t hurt her case. It wasn’t at all what one would expect for a field agent, but Penelope was her own version of breaking stereotypes, so she tried not to judge a book by its cover.  
  
It didn’t take long for Penelope to see that Toni was quite genuine, despite her first impression. Toni made an effort to put people at ease, but also listened and observed carefully. She’d began to open up to Penelope relatively quickly into their acquaintance, and they’d been fast friends ever since. Toni was an intelligent and fierce agent and a loyal friend, and Penelope respected the hell out of her. The all-around positive reputation she’d built in her time so far at the FBI was a testament to the fact that Penelope wasn’t the only one.  
  
Today was probably the most time outside of work they’d ever spent together and Penelope was thoroughly enjoying herself. She had other friendships with women, JJ was a prime example of that, but things were just different with Toni. Easier in some ways and more challenging in others, mostly because Toni could clue into whatever was going on in her life better than most of the profilers she knew. Toni somehow made Penelope feel safe even while she encouraged her to be vulnerable.  
  
Her train of thought prompted her to express her appreciation as they walked. “This is exactly what I needed, thank you. I am so glad we became friends.”  
  
Toni looked at her and smiled. “I’m really glad too. You’re pretty amazing.”  
  
Penelope couldn’t help but blush a little at the compliment. Before she could respond, the cloudy sky that had been threatening rain all day finally decided to unload. They felt a few warning drops before heavy rain began to fall. Squealing in surprise, Penelope grabbed Toni’s arm and ran for the nearest alcove. They tumbled breathlessly into a doorway on the side of a building, sheltering in the little alcove there.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t really realize it was going to rain,” Toni apologized.  
  
Penelope laughed. “Don’t feel bad about the weather. It’s not like you can control it.”  
  
Toni smiled but then sighed. “Yeah, but I wanted this afternoon to be perfect.”  
  
Penelope shrugged and made a face of confusion. “It’s not a big deal. Why are you so worried about it?”  
  
Toni didn’t say anything right away, just looked at her. Her expression was hard for Penelope to read, but it was intense as if Toni was working up to something. Penelope had a moment of clarity as Toni looked at her lips briefly before meeting her eyes once again. She spoke quickly before Penelope could really process what she’d just figured out.  
  
“Your mascara is sort of smudged in this smoky way that is making your eyes look really sexy right now.” Toni stepped close and pulled Penelope close with a hand around her waist. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
“Oh,” that was what Penelope had been trying to put her finger on all day. Toni was interested, and Penelope was realizing she reciprocated that attraction. “Yeah. Yes. Okay, let’s do that then.”  
  
Toni smiled and laughed a little, but the heat in her eyes only seemed to increase as she leaned in and their lips met. Penelope closed her eyes and unconsciously held her breath as she savored the nervous rush of their first kiss. Toni’s lips were soft and she smelled of perfume and fresh rain. They both pulled back after a few moments, and Penelope opened her eyes to meet Toni’s smiling expression.  
  
“Wow,” Penelope said, still a little breathless. “That was completely unexpected and completely fantastic.”  
  
Toni was still grinning but gave her a quizzical look. “I really thought you knew I was interested. You didn’t?”  
  
“I confess that I didn’t connect all the dots until just now. I’d say I regret it, but that was a pretty mind-blowing first kiss, so I don’t at all.”  
  
Toni laughed. “Well, just to let you know, I’m very interested. You’re gorgeous and smart and funny and I love spending time with you.”  
  
“You’re quite awesome yourself, Sweetness. So,” Penelope said while attempting to push the damp hair back from her face, “want to go back to my place and dry off? A cozy movie marathon sounds like the perfect date for a rainy day.”  
  
Toni grinned and leaned down to place another quick kiss on Penelope’s lips.  
  
“Movies? Cuddling on the couch with a beautiful woman? Now you’re speaking my language.”  
  
Penelope couldn’t have hidden her returned smile if she’d wanted to.  
  
“Great. Ready to make a run for my car?” she asked.  
  
“We're going to get soaked,” Toni answered, looking out at the rain still coming down heavily in front of them.  
  
Penelope shrugged but smirked devilishly. “I have great hot water and a big shower.”  
  
Toni looked down at her, still smiling. “I’m in!” 


End file.
